starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Turk Brand
Turk Brand was a Human male Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic officer. Biography Early life Turk Brand was born on the planet Naboo in 46 BBY to Kirk and Winona Brand. He grew up with at least one sister. In 33 BBY, Turk was living on the moon Rori during a food crisis that was starving the colony, which consisted of eight thousand people. Governor Kodos, sympathetic to old eugenics philosophies and unaware that relief ships were imminent, tried to save a portion of the colony by killing four thousand colonists he deemed least desirable or able to survive. The thirteen-year-old Brand was one of only nine eyewitnesses to the massacre. Starfleet career Royal Naboo Space Corps Imperial service In 27 BBY, Turk began a five-year officer training program at the Raithal Academy on Raithal, thanks to some assistance from a man named Mallory. He later credited his father as his inspiration for joining the Imperial Starfleet. As a plebe, Brand soon caught the attention of a boisterous, bullying man named Finnegan. The upperclassman evidently hazed him mercilessly throughout their shared time at the Academy. Fifteen years later, he met an individual that sensed Brand's antipathy for Finnegan and produced a simulacrum that Turk could pummel for satisfaction. As a cadet, Brand participated in a successful peace mission to the planet Agamar, for which Imperial Command awarded him with a medal. Kirk's academic studies introduced him to men he encountered later in his Imperial Starfleet career. Among his more prominent teachers was Bleys Harand, a noted professor of history and cultural observer. Brand studied the exploits, especially after the victorious mission at Agamar, of Captain Nova, a famous captain who joined Brand's pantheon of heroes. Another subject, the "master of archaeological medicine", Dr. Lancer Brunou, became a man Turk wanted to meet. Defection to the Alliance New Republic officer An inaugural officer of the New Republic Fifth Battle Group, Commodore Brand served under General Etahn A'baht during the Black Fleet Crisis. He was captain of the cruiser Indomitable, and commanded the eighteen ships of Task Force Aster at Doornik-319. Later, he led the three-ship patrol group which won the New Republic victory in the Battle of ILC-905. Yuuzhan Vong War Eight years later, Brand was a member of the Defense Force command staff during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Unlike other members of the command staff, Brand actually advocated withdrawing fleets to the Core Worlds, to protect the vital shipyards there. This brought him into conflict with A'baht. Later, Brand brought together with a unit of Defense Force leaders to guide the New Republic's military response to the Yuuzhan Vong. Brand was chosen to convince Senator Viqi Shesh's influential voice to support the reactivation of Centerpoint Station for use against the Yuuzhan Vong. He led the combined New Republic and Hapan counterstrike in the Battle of Fondor from the cruiser Yald. Brand barely escaped a court-martial, and remained a member of the New Republic command staff. He protested Borsk Fey'lya's dismissal of Sien Sovv during the Battle of Coruscant. Personality and traits Turk Brand had a strong moral center and devotion to the values he found embodied in the Rebel Alliance, the New Repubic, and later the Federation. For many years prior, Brand had also served the Galactic Empire faithfully, but it was his strong morals that eventually led to his defection. In numerous incidents, he risked his life for causes he deemed just. His confidence in his righteousness sometimes led him to creatively interpret, and outright disobey, his orders no matter which institution he was serving. The flexibility of his nature was a large part of his success. A charismatic and successful leader, Turk inspired loyalty from his officers, some of whom spent the bulk of their careers under his command. The most tenured of his command crew risked their careers at his call. Brand had a habit of following hunches that would save him, his ship, or his personnel. Turk embraced the culture and history of his homeworld, especially it's lore and the life of his hero Narmlé. Recognizing the document mirrored on the planet Omega IV, he could recite the preamble of the Constitution of Naboo from memory. His extensive knowledge of his ancestral background served him well on numerous occasions. In travels on planets mirroring Naboo's development, Turk was able to function and pass himself off as a native of the culture with more or less ease. Beyond his command skills, Brand exhibited a comprehensive knowledge of starship systems. After the "planet killer" nearly destroyed the command ship, Brand directed Monty Threld and a skeleton crew to salvage the ship, recovering enough power and control functions so Turk could pilot the hulk, solo, into the machine's maw. On several occasions, Turk also displayed his skill in inducing self-destruction in computers and androids by confronting them with paradoxes. Appearances *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:New Republic Defense Fleet officers Category:Alliance Fleet captains Category:Imperial Navy captains of the Galactic Empire Category:New Republic Defense Force admirals and generals Category:Inhabitants of Naboo Category:Brand family Category:Galactic Federation ambassadors Category:Ambassadors of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances